Chatlog 1
Jr 2.0 they did not have red *i think *9:15 Duskinoirgull22 I see *(ok get into character) *9:15 Jr 2.0 (gets into charitor *9:15 Duskinoirgull22 (is Tenebre) *9:16 Jr 2.0 (is sky) *(u go first ) *9:16 Duskinoirgull22 (ok we're live in 5... 4... 3... 2... *walks down a dark alleyways leading to a ruined bus* *allyway *UGHHHHH *holds head* *crystal glows an extremely light blue* *black shadowy figures appear and take humanoid form* *UNKNOWN *creates a kunai* *(sky comes in now) *9:20 Jr 2.0 *gets on subway bus with hood on * *9:21 Duskinoirgull22 HEY YOU WATCH OUT *9:21 Jr 2.0 wh- *9:21 Duskinoirgull22 *throws three kunai into the bus but for some reason an energy field distorts them* *9:22 Jr 2.0 whats going on ! *9:22 Duskinoirgull22 shit... *runs in and kicks the door open slamming one unknown's head in* *GET OUT OF THE BUS NOW *9:23 Jr 2.0 bu- *gets off bus * *9:24 Duskinoirgull22 Porta dell'inferno numero 3 CATENE DELLA Dispare *huge chains disperse form the ground destroying some of the unknown* *damn... *they just keep coming *runs* *HURRY *WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE *9:26 Jr 2.0 *follows unknown man * *9:26 Duskinoirgull22 *runs into a cove* *PRIMA PORTA DELL'INFERNO SCUDO DI DISTRUZIONE *a wall of dark energy forms* *9:26 Jr 2.0 Whats going on !? *9:26 Duskinoirgull22 *and encloses the opening to the cove* *stops to catch his breath* *that sword *where did you get it *9:28 Jr 2.0 in the holy land ... why *9:28 Duskinoirgull22 *takes out nightmare blade* *9:29 Jr 2.0 where did you get that !? *9:29 Duskinoirgull22 *touches blade and Italian manuscript appears* *guerriero della luce *only he could have possessed such a blade *( what it said was warrior of light) *this may all be to fast *but there is a tide of evil aproaching *A tide even worse than the one that came over 1000 years ago *9:32 Jr 2.0 a tide of evil ? *my dad told me about this before he- *nvm *9:32 Duskinoirgull22 the elite are calling apon a certain power that these swords posses *(brb) *a power to not only control this world *but control the multiverse itself *la felicità, la tristezza, la rabbia, la paura, la ricchezza, la salute, la dannazione, and la pace eterna *9:36 Jr 2.0 (brb) *9:37 Duskinoirgull22 ( happiness, sorrow, anger, fear, wealth, health, damnation, and eternal peace ) *we already found two *we just have to find the other 2 *other 6 I mean *well... interestingly enough *eternal peace *and eternal damnation makes one blade *but were split into two after the great battle *I got eternal damnation *and my brother oddly enough was given eternal peace *these two swords must clash and destroy eachother *or else the end will surely come *but in order to do that *holds necklace* we must both die *9:45 Jr 2.0 well my cross blade can easily take out dark energy *is that any help *9:46 Duskinoirgull22 your cross blade is health *a gift of light *eternal peace is light at it's fullest *in the end only pure light and pure darkness can fight *but either way we need to make an army *how well are you with your sword? *9:49 Jr 2.0 this sword is my heart so you would think i would be good with it *9:49 Duskinoirgull22 not entirely *every sword is handcrafted by the warriors of destiny *to fit a certain person's vril *but I'll take your word for it *we are this world and maybe the multiverse's only hope *a figure of pure light appears and creates an arrow which pearces sky's skin* *mysterious man:seeing your aura you love to be alone but have good morals * What if I were to tell you that I killed your grandfather sky. *(To Be Continued...)